Bisque Company
The Bisque Company (ビスクカンパニー, Bisukukanpanī) are an organization that attempted to kill Marika Kato during the Nebula Cup. Details The Bisque Company is an underworld organization, primarily operating around the Port of Orion Sailing 20. At the time of the 19th Nebula Cup, they possessed at least one armed helicraft Sailing 21. Background The Bisque Company were mainly present around the Port of Orion. Not being from near the Tau Ceti system, they were likely unaware of the non-aggression pact between certain groups regarding Marika on the Sea of the Morning Star . However for some reason, perhaps jealousy of the Letter of Marque or a desire for fame, they made plans to target the young captain. History Nebula Cup Arc (Anime-Only) While Marika and the yacht club were preparing for the Nebula Cup, representatives from the parties involved in the non-aggression pact met to discuss the fact that the Bisque Company was targetting the Kato family . After the yacht club arrived at the registration point for the Nebula Cup, a member of the Bisque Company spied on the group and reported that Marika wasn't among them. He was spotted by Kane (really his younger twin Shane posing as him), who later confronted him and knocked him out in the toilets . During the race, the Bisque Company deployed an armed helicraft and not knowing which dinghy Marika was in, began firing randomly at the racers. To save the others, Marika had Chiaki lead the other racers to safety while flying towards the Bisque craft, identifying herself to them using her ID ring to send them the Bentenmaru's emblem. The Bisque then attempted to shoot down Marika's dinghy but she managed to evade their shots (with some difficulty) . Seeing how she was willing to protect the race, the chairwoman of the Nebula Cup flew her identical dinghy into harm's way to aid her. Losing track of which one was Marika's, the Bisque decided to shoot them both down. The chairwoman's dinghy was soon hit and fell away. They continued to fire on Marika, but as she was struggling, the Bentenmaru moved itself in between the two craft . The Bisque pilots were surprised that the pirates brought their ship down so far, but recognising the trouble that a spaceship would have in an atmosphere, opened fire on the Bentenmaru, believing that there was a chance for them to win. They managed to inflict minor damage to the ship but missed the crucial thrusters. Though the Bentenmaru was unable to use its primary weapons in the atmosphere, Marika remembered the device the crew had used as a make-shift wind machine sometime earlier and decided to deploy it. They were helped by Ai, who had left the other racers to aid them, who informed them of an incoming wind current . The wind brought the Bisque craft within range and it was hit, losing one of its wings. However as the craft fell out of the sky, it launched an electromagnetic weapon, which didn't affect the Bentenmaru but knocked out the electronics onboard Ai's dinghy. With her navigational equipment offline, Ai continued flying by navigating by stars and returned to the race. The Bentenmaru then returned to space and contacted the police, who said they'd pick up the Bisque . Trivia *The operatives of the Bisque Company that were seen all wear green suits and shades, with green hair. References Category:Antagonists Category:Organizations Category:Anime-Only